monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2019)
The 2019 Monster Jam Triple Threat Series Tour was the fifth season of the More Monster Jam Series. It was again host three tours, Central, East and West. All three champions received automatic invites to the Monster Jam World Finals 20. Triple Threat Series Central Competitors *Grave Digger 31: Brandon Vinson *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier *El Toro Loco: Mark List/Armando Castro (Grand Rapids fill-in) *Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks *Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood/Becky McDonough (Raleigh fill-in) *Zombie: Ami Houde (Nashville-Newark, Cleveland)/Macey Nitcher (Charleston, Pittsburgh, remainder of tour after Cleveland)) *Blue Thunder: Matt Cody *Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Cory Snyder Stops #Jan. 5-6: Nashville, TN #Jan. 11-13: Kansas City, MO. #Jan. 18-19: Milwaukee, WI #Jan. 26-27: Newark, NJ #Feb. 1-3: Charleston, WV #Feb. 8-10: Pittsburgh, PA #Feb. 16-17: Cleveland, OH #Mar. 1-4: Rosemont, IL #Mar. 9-10: Raleigh, NC #Mar. 23-25: Grand Rapids, MI #Mar. 30-31: Cincinnati, OH #Apr. 6-7: Columbus, OH (Championship Event) Hosts: John Saponaro and Abby Baltezar Triple Threat Series West Competitors *Grave Digger 36: Tyler Menninga after winning the Triple Threat West.]] *Max-D: Colton Eichelberger *Zombie: Bari Musawwir *El Toro Loco: Elvis Lainez *Scooby Doo: Myranda Cozad *Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs *Megalodon: Austin Minton *Monster Mutt: Tanner Root Stops #Jan. 4-5: Salt Lake City, UT #Jan. 11-13: Tacoma, WA #Jan. 18-20: Sacramento, CA #Jan. 25-27: Spokane, WA #Feb. 1-2: Fargo, ND #Feb. 8-10: Denver, CO #Feb. 16-17: Oklahoma City, OK #Feb. 22-23: Wichita, KS #Mar. 2-3: Portland, OR #Mar. 15-17: Fresno, CA (Championship Event) Hosts: Matt Isbill and Casey Gagliardi Triple Threat Series East Competitors *Grave Digger 34: Krysten Anderson *Max-D: Blake Granger/Jared Eichelberger (Allentown fill-in). *Earthshaker: Tristan England *Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght *El Toro Loco: Armando Castro *Zombie: Joe Urie *Megalodon: Jack Brown *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kristen Hope Stops #Jan. 4-5: Birmingham, AL #Jan. 11-12: Charlotte, NC #Jan. 18-19: Greensboro, NC #Jan. 25-27: Uniondale, NY #Feb. 1-3: Providence, RI #Feb. 8-9: Greenville, SC #Feb. 15-17: Worcester, MA #Feb. 22-24: Allentown, PA #Mar. 1-3: Baltimore, MD (Championship Event) Hosts: John Cameron and Sarah Jessica Overall Wins 'West' Salt Lake City *Show 1: Grave Digger '' *Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' *Show 3: ''Grave Digger Tacoma *Show 1: Max-D *Show 2: Max-D *Show 3: Grave Digger '' *Show 4: ''Grave Digger *Show 5: Grave Digger Sacramento * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger * Show 3: Max-D Spokane * Show 1: G''rave Digger'' * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Max-D Fargo * Show 1: Soldier Fortune Black Ops * Show 2: Grave Digger Denver * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Zombie '' * Show 3: ''Max-D * Show 4: Zombie '' ''Oklahoma City * Show 1: Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger Wichita * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Max-D Portland * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Max-D * Show 3: Max-D Fresno (Championship) * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 4: Max-D 'Central' ''Nashville *Show 1: El Toro Loco '' *Show 2: ''Soldier Fortune '' *Show 3: ''Zombie '' ''Kansas *Show 1: Soldier Fortune *Show 2: Grave Digger *Show 3: Grave Digger '' *Show 4: El Toro Loco ''Milwaukee '' * Show 1: ''Grave Digger * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger Newark * Show 1: Monster Energy '' * Show 2: ''Soldier Fortune * Show 3: Grave Digger * Show 4: El Toro Loco Charleston '' * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: Grave Digger '' Pittsburgh * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger * Show 3: Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger '' ''Cleveland * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''El Toro Loco * Show 3: El Toro Loco '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger '' ''Rosemont * Show 1: El Toro Loco * Show 2: El Toro Loco * Show 3: Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''El Toro Loco * Show 5: Grave Digger '' * Show 6: ''Grave Digger '' ''Raleigh * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''El Toro Loco Grand Rapids * Show 1: Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Soldier Fortune * Show 3: Grave Digger '' * Show 4: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 5: ''Grave Digger '' ''Cincinnati '' * Show 1: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger '' ''Columbus * Show 1: Soldier Fortune * Show 2: Grave Digger '' * Show 3: ''Soldier Fortune '' 'East' ''Birmingham *Show 1: Grave Digger *Show 2: EarthShaker *Show 3: Max-D Charlotte *Show 1: Max-D *Show 2: El Toro Loco *Show 3: Max-D Greensboro '' * Show 1: ''El Toro Loco '' * Show 2: ''Grave Digger '' ''Uniondale * Show 1: Max-D * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: EarthShaker * Show 4: Max-D Providence * Show 1: EarthShaker * Show 2: EarthShaker * Show 3: Max-D * Show 4: EarthShaker Greenville * Show 1: EarthShaker * Show 2: Zombie '' * Show 3: ''Grave Digger Worcester * Show 1: EarthShaker '' * Show 2: ''Max-D * Show 3: EarthShaker '' * Show 4: ''El Toro Loco Allentown * Show 1: El Toro Loco '' * Show 2: ''El Toro Loco * Show 3: El Toro Loco '' * Show 4: ''El Toro Loco '' * Show 5: ''EarthShaker Baltimore (Championship) * Show 1: EarthShaker * Show 2: Max-D * Show 3: EarthShaker * Show 4: El Toro Loco Points Total Central #'Grave Digger ''(Champion) ''- 1561' #El Toro Loco - 1449 #Soldier Fortune - 1326 #Monster Energy - 1287 #Pirate’s Curse - 987 #Blue Thunder - 983 #Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 649 #Zombie - 516 West #'Grave Digger (''Champion)- 1259''' #Max-D - 1194 #Zombie - 903 #Soilder Fortune Black Ops - 885 #El Toro Loco - 741 #Scooby-Doo! - 727 #Megalodon- 602 #Monster Mutt - 502 East # EarthShaker (''Champion)'' - 1027 #El Toro Loco- 984 #Max-D- 966 #Grave Digger - 807 #Zombie - 762 #Alien Invasion - 741 #Megalodon - 504 #Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 411 Trivia *This is the first time 2Xtreme Racing ran the tour. *Tanner Root was supposed to drive Monster Mutt Rottweiler on the Iron Outlaw chassis on the West Tour however, it was later switched to Monster Mutt a month later after the 2019 Kickoff Show. *Myranda Cozad in Scooby Doo was supposed to be on the Central Coast Tour, but she was replaced by Soldier Fortune two months later after the 2019 Kickoff Show. Myranda was moved from the Central Tour to the West Tour. *This was the first time Monster Mutt and Soldier Fortune competed in the Tour. *Jackie Carrizosa was originally scheduled to drive the aforementioned Soldier Fortune, however due to the releasing of NSFW material about her past, she was released by Feld. She was then replaced by Kayla Blood two weeks later after she got fired from FELD. *Collete Davis in Wonder Woman was supposed to compete in the West Tour, but due to scheduling conflicts, she was replaced by Myranda Cozad in Scooby-Doo. As a result, Wonder Woman was moved to the International Tour under Haley Gauley. *The Tacoma show on the West Tour featured a backflip ramp. **Despite being the only show to feature one, some drivers completed a Backflip in other shows by hitting an 8-Pack Wheelie Ramp, which was made for Wheelies and Moon Walks. *Kristen Hope missed one of the Birmingham shows which placed her last in the overall point standings with almost a whole 70 points from the 7th placer. *Ami Houde missed both Saturday Shows and the Sunday show in Kansas City which temporary placed her in last place. **A few weeks later in Newark, NJ, she suffered an injury after a hard roll during the ATV Racing competition which injured her. She was rushed to the hospital and was scheduled to return driving Zombie in Cleveland two weeks later after she recovered from her injury. Ami was fired from FELD after allegedly being arrested for cocaine possession, resulting Macey Nitcher to drive Zombie for the rest of the tour. *Tanner Root promotes a "Adopt Don't Shop" animal rights message with his Monster Mutt, ironically FELD (the owners of Monster Jam) were accused several times by the infamous group PETA of animal abuse when they ran the Ringling Brothers Circus. *The eight competitors who had the best record in speedsters and ATV racing were selected to compete in those elements at the World Finals. *Due to damage sustained to the roll cage during the first Salt Lake show the Monster Mutt speedster missed the rest of that weeks events. Before the Tacoma shows, it was brought to Straight Up Racing for repairs since they had the necessary tools and supplies. Category:More Monster Jam Category:2019 events Category:Monster Jam Tours